A Miraculous-MBC Day Quadilogy: Episode: 1
by tuxbie
Summary: [Episode One of the Qradilogy] Chris and the MBC has sucked into a portal, and now There at Paris, Where new friends to meet, Akumatized villains to de-evillised, and aliens to bust! -Tuxbie
1. A Mysterious Portal

Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir is owned by ZAG Entertainment and Thomas Astruc

and Monster Buster Club is owned by Zodiac Media and Vincent Chalvon-Demersay & David Michel.

* * *

It was a Good summer break here in Singletown. Everyone is have a Great day, except for this day?

 **[Danny was Walking while whistling straight to the smiths backyard and into the Clubhouse]**

(Opens the door) Danny: Hey guys, any luck?

Chris: Nope.

Sam: Not a single sight. in fact, theres no Sight of aliens since that Virus incidence?

Danny: Yeah... in Fact, we do work together and split more often.

Chris: Yeah..

Chris & Danny: I wonder?

 **[A Portal appear out of nowhere with a quick BOOM]**

Chris,Danny,Sam:WHAT WAS THAT!

* * *

 **[They ran outside and asked Cathy and John]**

Sam:What's That!?

John: Tha-that's a Portal!

Chris: But what is it doing here in Singletown?

John & Cathy: We don't know?

 **[Everyone stop talking]**

John: "gasp"

Chris: "gasp"

Danny: "gasp"

Sam: "gasp"

Cathy: "gasp"

* * *

 **[A Portal Sucks the MBC up]**

Chris: This is it!

John, Chris, Danny, Sam & Cathy: "screams"

* * *

 **TBC In Chapter One.**


	2. The MBC meet New Friends

Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir is owned by ZAG Entertainment and Thomas Astruc

and Monster Buster Club is owned by Zodiac Media and Vincent Chalvon-Demersay & David Michel.

* * *

 **[Sam and Chris woke up]**

Sam:We're are we? "Gasp"

 **[Samantha was shocked, so Chris asked her]**

Chris: Samantha. Are you alright?

 **[She turn around as she grab Chris Shirt]**

Sam:You know where we are, right?

[Chris's Hands Shaking Side to side]Chris:Not a clue! Honest!

 **[John, Danny, and Cathy woke up]**

Danny: wait, is this.. Paris?

 **[Sam, Chris, John, and Cathy are Shocked]**

Danny: uhh.. What? I read information about it online! anyway, Come on you guys.

 **[Sam, Chris, John, Cathy, and Danny are walking]**

Meanwhile...

* * *

 **[Marinette is walking with Adrien Agreste, She asked him]**

Marinette: So adrien, What's your plans on summer break?

Adrien: Well, my friend nino are planning on a boy's night out, what about you?

Marinette: Umm.. It's-

Alya: Hey! Marinette.

Marinette: i'll tell you that later, See ya!

Adrien:yea, see ya. (Smiles at her)

* * *

 **[Adrien Walks until he saw Something]**

Adrien: Who goes there?

 **[Sam, Chris, John, Cathy, and Danny are Shocked]**

Danny: Ahh Snap! Come on guys, Iet's Introduced to this guy?

 **[They walk and ask Adrien.]**

Adrien: Who are you guys, and What are you doing here?

Danny: The name's Daniel Jackson but call me Danny...

Sam: Samantha O'Hara..

Chris: Christopher Lang..

John: Jonathan Lenon..

Cathy: and i'm Catherine Smith.

Adrien: Good names, I'm Adrien Agreste.

Danny: Nice to meet you!

Chris: Well Apparently, We live in Singletown, so we got sucked into a Muti-Dimensional Portal.

Adrien:Wow, total bummer, so you wanna meet my friends.

Danny: Sure!

* * *

 **[They walked]**

 **[Adrien ask Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Alya Césaire]**

Adrien: Girls, I like you to meet Danny, Chris, John, Sam, and Cathy

Marinette & Alya: Nice to meet you!

Sam: Nice to meet you too, and i see that Marinette has pigtails just like me!

Marinette: Really?

[Marinette Turns to Danny]

Danny:"Numbling"

Marinette: What's with you?

Danny: It's-it's Just Mark, He's so rich that he humiliating me of everything, Ohh! how i hate him.

Marinette: Well we hate Chloe!

Danny: Wow! really? that's cool.

Adrien: Come on new friends, let's go to Marinette's home

 **[They Walked]**

Marinette: wait what?

* * *

TBC In Chapter 2.


	3. Mark & Wendy meets Chloé

Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir is owned by ZAG Entertainment and Thomas Astruc

and Monster Buster Club is owned by Zodiac Media and Vincent Chalvon-Demersay & David Michel.

* * *

 **[Portal Opens]**

Mark & Wendy: "Screams"

 **[Portal Closes]**

* * *

 **[Chloé Bourgeois Walks]**

Chloé: Geez, I've Never seen Adrien Since he left at school for Summer, i mean What's the worst day that could happen?

Mark & Wendy: Ahhhh!

Chloé: What the-

Both: Oof!

* * *

 **[Fog fade away]**

Both: "Coughing"

Chloé: Would you Get off of me!

Mark: Gee-whiz, what are you so mean?

Wendy: Hello like,can you Pick me up?

Chloé: Wow, you too have Blonde hair like me. Anyway, I'm Chloé Bourgeois, And you are..

Wendy: I'm Wendy,

Mark: and I'm Mark, nice to meet you.

[Shake hands]

* * *

 **[Danny was Shocked with anger, Closes Window]**

* * *

 **TBC For Chapter 3**


	4. Good old Memories!

Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir is owned by ZAG Entertainment and Thomas Astruc

and Monster Buster Club is owned by Zodiac Media and Vincent Chalvon-Demersay & David Michel.

* * *

[Danny Feels Depressed]

 **Danny:** "sigh"

 **Marinette:** Hey, What's wrong Friend?

 **Danny:** Its nothing, its just.. Me and my Friends miss our Hometown

 **Marinette:** We're doing our best to get you guys home.

 **Danny:** Thanks, but.. i some privacy.

[Danny walks]

* * *

[Danny walks upstairs]

Danny: "Sign" (looks picture)

* * *

Track 01: Silhouette

Silhouette (Owl City)

 **Danny:**

I'm tired of waking up in tears

'Cause I can't put to bed these phobias and fears

I'm new to this grief I can't explain

But I'm no stranger to the heartache and the pain

The fire I began is burning me alive

But I know better than to leave and let it die

I'm a silhouette asking every now and then

"Is it over yet? Will I ever feel again?"

I'm a silhouette chasing rainbows on my own

But the more I try to move on, the more I feel alone

So I watch the summer stars to lead me home

 **Cathy:**

I'm sick of the past I can't erase

A jumble of footprints and hasty steps I can't retrace

The mountain of things I still regret

Is a vile reminder that I would rather just forget (no matter where I go)

The fire I began is burning me alive

But I know better than to leave and let it die

 **Both:**

I'm a silhouette asking every now and then (now and then)

"Is it over yet? Will I ever smile again?"

I'm a silhouette chasing rainbows on my own

But the more I try to move on, the more I feel alone

So I watch the summer stars to lead me home

 **Danny:**

'Cause I walk alone

No matter where I go

 **Cathy:**

'Cause I walk alone

No matter where I go

 **Danny:**

'Cause I walk alone

No matter where I go

 **Both:**

I'm a silhouette asking every now and then (now and then)

"Is it over yet? Will I ever love again?"

I'm a silhouette chasing rainbows on my own

But the more I try to move on, the more I feel alone

So I watch the summer stars to lead me home

 **Danny:**

I watch the summer stars to lead me home.

* * *

 **[Danny Starts Crying]**

Danny: I miss Singletown so much, i- (Sniffs) i have whole lot of memories to share. Wait? Idea!

[Danny Runs downstairs]

Danny: BE RIGHT BACK! SCRAPBOOK TO BUY!

[Closes door]

Adrien: Wow! he's kind of a hurry?

Chris: He is "The Danny"

Adrien: That's his nickname!? "Sign" I'll follow him.

* * *

 **[Danny Is Running]**

Danny: I must go to the gift shop Quick!

* * *

 **TBC In Chapter 3**


	5. Sam has a Secret

**Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir is owned by ZAG Entertainment and Thomas Astruc**

 **and Monster Buster Club is owned by Zodiac Media and Vincent Chalvon-Demersay & David Michel.**

* * *

 **[Danny stops running]**

 **Danny:** Finally.. The gift shop's still opening!

 **Adrien:** Daniel, Wait!

 **Danny:** What are you doing?

* * *

 **Sam:** Chris, can you give us some Privacy?

 **Chris:** Sure.

[Chris walks out of Marinette's room]

 **[Sam Talks to Marinette]**

 **Sam:** Marinette, Since you're my friend, there's something i have to tell you.. Back at our town, Cathy, Mr. Smith, and Chris reform an Ancient Secret Society called the M.B.C. You see, I Know all about aliens, Chris is good at Technology, Cathy Knows all alien technology, and Danny has good Athletic Skills!

 **Marinette:** Wow! thats Amazing!, Well i have a Secret too, you see my earrings..

[Sam looks at her Earrings]

 **Sam: WOW! Are those..**

 **Marinette:** Yep, This is my Miraculous, it represents Creative, and This is my Kwami, Tikki.

Tikki: Hi Sam.

Marinette: So, Can i trust you to keep my secret?

Sam: Sure Thing!

* * *

TBC IN Chapter 5


	6. A New Villain Arrives!

Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir is owned by ZAG Entertainment and Thomas Astruc

and Monster Buster Club is owned by Zodiac Media and Vincent Chalvon-Demersay & David Michel.

* * *

Hawk Moth: It seems that Ladybug made some new friends

[Portal opens, walks and it closes] Nosidda: Hello, Hawk Moth

Hawk Moth: Who the heck are you!

Nosidda: I'm Nosidda, Father of Addison Single and i'm here to get rid of the Monster Buster Club! That's my goal!

Hawk Moth: Well I want to get those miraculous!

Nosidda: Hmm, we have alot in comment, Perhaps we should team up, and together you and i were Achieve our goals! what do you say?

Hawk Moth: You got it Nosidda!

Both: Mahahahahahaaa!

* * *

 **[TBC In Chapter 6]**


	7. Hawk Moth & Noisdda Kidnap Cathy & Alya

Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir is owned by ZAG Entertainment and Thomas Astruc

and Monster Buster Club is owned by Zodiac Media and Vincent Chalvon-Demersay & David Michel

* * *

Sam: Come on, Let's go outside

Marinette: Okay

 _ **[Sam** walks_ _with **Marinette** Outside]_

* * *

Danny: I was buying a scrapbook!

Adrien: Sorry, i was just checking, by the way, How did you nicknamed yourself The Danny

Danny: It's a long Story!

* * *

["Evil Laugh"]

Sam & Marinette: Was that noise! (Runs outside)

[There was **Hawk moth** and **Noissdda** Are in Two Alien Hawk 1000 robots. **Cathy** , **Chris** , **Adrien** , and **Danny** ran and saw it too.]

Sam: Get Ready!

Danny, Chris, & Cathy: READY!

Adrien & Marinette: Time to Transform!

Marinette: Tikki, Spots on!

Sam, Danny, Chris, & Cathy: MBC, POWER UP!

Adrien: Plagg, claws out!

(they all transformed)

* * *

Sam: Let's Get them!

Noisdda: Oh no you Don't! (grabs Cathy)

Cathy: Let me go!

Hawk Moth: I'll be Taking Alya too (grabs Alya)

Ladybug: ALYA!

Danny: CATHY!

Alya & Cathy: Let us go you robots.

Hawk Moth & Noisdda: See you Later Ladybug, Cat Noir, and Monster Buster Club! [Blast Away]

Ladybug: [Growls] HOW DARE THEY KIDNAPPING CATHY AND ALYA LIKE THIS, THERE GONNA PAY FOR THIS!

Cat Noir: Calm down, Ladybug. Besides, Who Gonna..

Elton: Save your friends.

Cat Noir: Who said that? Show yourself!

[Elton walks out of the shade]

Elton: Hello, Ladybug, Cat Noir, Chris, Sam, and Danny.

* * *

 **[End Of Episode 1]**


End file.
